<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dee's Time at Portia by Two_Bitts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691899">Dee's Time at Portia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Bitts/pseuds/Two_Bitts'>Two_Bitts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Time At Portia (Video Game), My Time At Portia - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Bitts/pseuds/Two_Bitts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee arrives at portia<br/>I literally cannot stop playing this game, but that might be because I’m using it to distract me from my dysphoria</p><p>Anyway I started writing a Trans masc Builder x Arlo Fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arlo/Builder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One. Introductions.</p><p> </p><p>Light, Dee was glad to have his feet on solid ground. He must’ve been in Portia for half a day already, but he swore he could still feel that darn boat rocking. Still, every step he took getting this builders license and registration felt good. He practically shook the movements of the swaying boat trip out of his legs with every stride he took. Finally, he was at his goal. His first commission.</p><p>“Anyway, since this is your first commission, I’ve kept one just for you.” Presley turned to Dee with a sheet in his hands.They stood in the Portian commerce guild building, finalizing his place in the guild.</p><p>“Playing favorites are we?” Dee heard a condescending sneer from behind him. Turning, he saw a lanky man with black hair behind them.</p><p>“Higgins!” Presley exclaimed, as the new man took the commission sheet out of his hands “You’ve already taken one today!”.</p><p>Higgins spun on his heel and walked away “There are never too many commissions. Good day!” He shut the guild door behind him.</p><p>“That runt.” Presley said “He’s the owner of the current number one workshop. Brilliant businessman, but I don’t like the way he does things.”. Dee looked at the older man, thinking about the implications of his statement. A bully? After a moment, Presley continued “Well, I’m sorry, that was our last one today. You’ll have to wai-”</p><p>Bang! The front door slammed open, kicked in by a man with short, messy red hair.</p><p>“Hey Pres, I’ve got a job for ya!” His voice was deep, and accented in a way Dee hadn’t heard before. His gut twisted in a strange way. The afternoon light caught the hair of the stranger, and gave him a brief halo of light. He was dressed practically, work boots on, a pair of goggles strapped to his waist. He wore what looked like a uniform jacket, and dark practical pants. A light blue bandana was tied around his neck, and slightly askew.</p><p>“-Or not. What is it Arlo?” Presley finished. The man put his hands on his hips, triumphantly</p><p>“We’re looking to build a bridge to Amber Island.”</p><p>“So the Mayor finally put up the money? Well! Young Dee here is up for the challenge.” From the way the two spoke, Dee assumed this bridge had been spoken of for a while.</p><p>“Yeah, he figured that place could be a real tourist attraction, with the haunted cave and all.” Presley turned from Arlo</p><p>“Dee, check your Pa’s Workshop Handbook to see if he has a bridge diagram in there. I remember he built a bunch. If it’s there, use it at your Assembly Station. After you’re done with the bridge pieces, you’ll need to go to the designated spot and assemble the bridge. Also, and this is important, for a project as big as a bridge, you’ll probably need to dive into the Abandoned Ruins to gather materials. We have one such ruins in Portia, it’s located at the bottom of the Church tower.”</p><p>Arlo jumped in scratching at his anchor beard, though he seemed to be missing the mustache for it “I can help you with that. There are a couple ruins around the town actually, but we in the Civil Corps maintain them.”</p><p>“You’re from the Civil Corps?” Dee cut in</p><p>“I am actually! I am the captain of the Portian Corps.” Arlo smiled at Dee for a second, before returning to the passive expression he had worn for most of the conversation. Dee didn’t like the way it made his fingers tingle. “Before you hop in to the ruins, we’ll kit you out with some loaned gear.”.</p><p>“Thank you,” Dee said “That’s very kind.”</p><p>“We do it for everyone, but you’re welcome.” Arlo said</p><p>“I guess I’ll hop on and get started with all this then,” Dee said, starting take her leave.</p><p>“Yes! Please do get cracking” Arlo said “I’ve got to go back to my duties as well, I’ll head out with you. Presley.” Arlo nodded at the man, and walked out of the building, Dee trailing behind with a wave to Presley. The note left from his Father felt like it was burning a hole in his pockets.</p><p>———-</p><p> </p><p>Dee stood alone, in front of a small tree. His long blue hair gently swaying in the breeze, he sighed. Did he remember how to do this right? Picking up his axe, he swung the tool into the trunk. Wrong angle. The axe slid down the tree, peeling away the bark more then chopping.</p><p>“Damn it.” Dee swung again, harder. The axe caught in the wood with a satisfying thunk. He pulled out the axe and struck again, and again. Soon the tree was down and cut to pieces, and another quickly joined it. Soon more trees fell, as sweat began to pour down Dee’s face. He wasn’t used to this kind of work, and did not have the stamina or muscles for it. Wiping his brow, his hair long tied behind his head to keep it out of his way. The wood would do well to fix up his fathers old house… well, his house now. His sleep last night had been shocking, the elements perfectly capable of getting through the holes in the roof, and the cold seeping in through the cracks. He’d almost been embarrassed as Arlo had walked him to his house yesterday, while pointing out various locations around the town in the distance. If Arlo thought anything of the state of the home, he didn’t say a thing. Dee would have to go ask Arlo about those ruins soon, as he’d never been in ruins before. Dee had certainly knew of ruin diving as it could be a popular past time. Some of the ruins people dived in were safe, some less so. He hoped Portia’s were the former. That would wait for tomorrow though, because this house needed fixing first.</p><p>Arlo wasn’t snooping. He was… scoping out the new arrival from yesterday. Making sure he was all above the board, so to say. He didn’t want  to not know if he had a third Huss or Tuss being a thorn in his side after all. This was his job as Corps Captain. Of course. Arlo stood in the Peach plaza, watching the new builder cut trees in the land surrounding Portia through the exit archway. His hair was long, and untied. It swung around, punctuating each strike he sent into the tree. It had to have been died that vibrant blue. The strange chemicals of the calamity had changed the natural appearances  in some family lines, so hair colors could “naturally” be unnatural colors these days. Arlo’s red hair was like this, but he’d never heard of blue like that before. Arlo’s hair barely counted as unnatural, but it was just a touch too red, and his family had had the trait going back generations. The intensity of the red fluctuated for every member of his family, some with only reddish brown hair, some with firetruck red. The builder set down his axe, finally tying his long hair up. Honestly, Arlo was impressed at his stamina, considering even Higgins looked stronger then him. He’d expected the builder too have flagged long ago, and take the rest of the day to rest. Ah well, a month of work like that, and the new builder would be tougher in no time. Dee picked up his axe and went back to work on the trees, picking a new adversary to fell. With a final glance, Arlo decided to jog on on his patrol, as all seemed fine with the new builder</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light and the Mother almighty, those darn stairs. Dee wheezed at the top of them, so very winded from his run up them. Why Dee ran, he couldn't say, but at least he was catching his breath. Straightening up, he looked at the large Civil Corps doors. He had been here earlier, to say hello to Doctor Xu, and Phyllis, but he hadn't gone to the Corps themselves. Clearing his throat, Dee ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it down and trying to make himself presentable. Sighing, he walked up and opened the doors. Walking in, he looked around. No sign of Arlo, but there was a woman with yellow hair sitting on a couch. She stood up, crossing her arms <br/>"Heya, can I help you?"�<br/>"Uhm, hey. The Captain told me you guys run the ruin diving stuff here." Dee looked around at the building as he spoke. Besides the couches and table the woman sat at, the room contained a beaten up dummy, a locked cell - currently empty - a commission board, and several doors leading off to other rooms. <br/>"Oh, are you the new builder then? I'm Sam, one of the three Civil Corps members here." Sam walked forward, extending her arm out, and Dee met her half way, shaking her hand. <br/>"I'm Dee." He said "Sorry, I should've lead with that. Sam chuckled <br/>"It's all good Dee. You should be in in luck Arlo is running gear maintenance at Abandoned ruins one, beneath the Church of light. Do you know where that is?" <br/>"Yeah, I've passed by it a few times," Dee said. <br/>"Awesome! Arlo will be just in the entrance, he'll kit you out. There is a fee for the week, but I'm sure Arlo will give the newbie a discount." <br/>"Alright, thank you Sam!" <br/>"No problem." She said, and Dee turned around to leave. Walking out, at least the stairs would be easier to get down then up. </p><p>Dee approached the bottom of the mountain. Surely enough, a large archway was cut into the bottom of it, with stairs trailing down into darkness. Dee slowly approached the opening, gingerly stepping down and giving his eyes time to adjust to the darkness. Slowly his eyes grew used to the low light, and he walked the rest of the way down the steps with ease. A large stone room greeted him. Lockers full of equipment lined the walls, all currently open. Arlo was face first in one of them, pulling a miners hat out, and what looked like a backpack. He still hadn't seen Dee. Arlo was mumbling to himself as he worked. <br/>"Bloody hell, who breaks a jet pack and doesn't mention it? I'm glad no one's tried to use it and gotten stuck." Arlo set the backpack on the ground and started organizing loose wires. "Should be fixable. I'll have to take this to Merlin." He set picked it up, and turned around, finally seeing Dee. "Ah, it was Dee right? Finally going into the ruins then?" <br/>"You got it" He said "I went to the Civil Corps building to ask and Sam sent me here."�"Well I'll get you kitted out then. Normally you put money into a little machine here, and one of the lockers unlocks for you for the week, but I'm just running maintenance on everything. The ruins are the Civil Corps responsibility after all. You'll need these." Arlo walked towards Dee with armfuls of gear. "They're loaned with the locker. A jetpack, a relic scanner, and a small light so you can see." He handed out the pieces as he spoke, helping Dee get them on. "There you are, right as rain. If you get stuck in here at any point, the Corps will rescue you, but there's no monsters to worry about here. The fee is normally 200 Gols, but I'll call it half off for you." Dee handed over the money.�"Thank you Captain," Dee said<br/>"Please, call me Arlo." <br/>"Alright, thank you Arlo."�"It's no problem"<br/>Dee hopped down into the ruins, taking in the scenery before him, and got too work. </p><p>Clink… Clink… Clink… Arlo could hear Dee working as he looked over the gear. Everything but that one jetpack was okay, so he swapped in a spare, and grabbed the broken one. Clink… Clink… Arlo looked out from the elevator platform, and could see Dee swinging wildly at some copper in the cavern walls. Smiling to himself, he chuckled at the complete lack of restraint or technique in the builder's actions. He would get better with time. Arlo put all the equipment back in their locker's, and left one open for Dee. He jotted a quick note down, before sticking it to the front. Arlo turned, and watched Dee swing around for a few more moments, pulling several pieces of copper ore out of the ruin, before turning around and leaving. He still had lots to do today. </p><p>Dee thought as he worked on a particularly stubborn lump of ore. Now his immediate issues of comfortable sleep had been fixed, his mind started wandering. Why had his father left him that workshop? Where had he gone? Still to ashamed of his son, Dee supposed. So much for a parent-child bond, or love, he hadn't even come back for Dees Mother's funeral. Dee smashed his pickaxe harder into the copper, finally dislodging the final piece he was after. Distracted by his thought's, Dee started putting the ore in his pack. It would have been easier if his father hadn't acknowledged him at all. Where was he? Maybe he had died, and the place fell into Dee's hands that way. He didn't know. All he had received was the deed to the land and the building. Still, it was a chance at a good life. Even if his father wasn’t there for his son, what ever had happened was giving Dee a chance he wouldn't have otherwise had. Maybe his father's note held answers. Regardless, he wasn't reading it. Not yet. Dee shivered, thinking back on his life in Barnarock. His Aunt Kendra was kind to take him in after his mother passed, but nothing in Barnarock ever seemed to go well for him. The one job he'd managed to keep was restocking shelves at the Barnarock general store, and the owner was a miserable, creepy man who barely paid Dee enough. Not enough to be able to afford moving somewhere where the opportunities were better, but enough that Dee could afford the very basics. If he worked every hour he had in the week. He had no savings because of this when he moved here, except his last paycheck, and a little "spending money" his Aunt gave him. It made this first job crucial. It paid more money then Dee had ever had in his life, and he wanted to send some back to his Aunt, as a thanks for everything she had done. He had to make this work.<br/>The last of the ore was in his bag, and Dee swung it onto his back, stumbling for a second. Lights, It was heavy. Considering smaller expeditions in future, Dee headed for the exit. Arlo was gone, the lockers all closed, but one. Dee put the loaned gear into the locker as neatly as he could, and shut the door. The front had a piece of paper stuck to it. Taking it down, Dee read the note.</p><p>��Hey Dee, many people in Portia go to the round table in the evening to socialize. The Civil Corps will be there having drinks tonight. You should come along and make some friends! <br/>Leave your borrowed equipment in this locker please<br/>-Arlo</p><p>Socializing?  That sounded amazing. He was on track to get this bridge done in only a few days, if he made sure he maintained the heat in his furnaces. He could have a night out. Besides, he'd never had the time before. It was to temping of an opportunity to pass up. Grinning, Dee stuck the note in his pocket and headed out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, this place was loud. Dee stood at the doorway of the Round Table, like a deer in headlights. He looked around the room, hoping to find someone he at least knew the name of. After going through the Mayor's whole list, he hopped he'd see at least one familiar face. The furnaces were full of wood, and making brass and copper bars to work tomorrow, and he had more wood to top them up when he went to bed. He wasn't wasting this time.�"Dee!" He turned, and saw Sam waving at him. She was sat at a booth facing away from him, sitting up in her chair. Another man Dee didn't recognize sat beside her, and Arlo was opposite her, facing Dee. As he approached the table, Sam smiled. "Arlo told us he invited you to hang with us tonight kid! I didn't know if you were gonna take him up on it."�"I don't really get out to meet people much," Dee admitted "I figure I need to try to talk to people."�"I hear you on that." The man beside Sam spoke up. �"Oh yeah," Sam said "Dee, this is Remington, or Remy. Remington, this is the new builder, Dee."�"Hello," Dee said<br/>"Hi, please do sit down with us. There's space next to Arlo.". Dee looked at Arlo, and the space next to him. Would he have to slide over him to get to the empty wall spot. He felt his stomach twist. <br/>"Thank you," Dee said. His mind working at five hundred miles a second. Until Arlo slid over a seat, taking his drink with him. Oh yeah, that works too. Dee sat down, trying to ignore how incredibly warm the spot was. "What's everyone drinking?"<br/>"I'm partial to the ales from Highwind," Remington said "Sam drinks the sweetest alcohol she can."�"It's a spiked lemonade!" Sam said "One day I'll find something that mixes well in a milkshake."<br/>"I drink Portian whiskey." Arlo said "It's quite strong." �"I think I'll have one of those then." Dee said, the table all raising an eyebrow at him. Hailing… Sonya, was it? Down, he ordered a double of the harsh drink. The others chimed in to order meals at the same time. Dee scanned the menu "Arlo, what's good here?" He asked <br/>"I like the Supremely Spicy Spaghetti, but they don’t' make it this time of the year. I'm having the Spaghetti with hot sauce instead. I recommend it"<br/>"Alright, I'll get one of those then.". Sonya took down the order, and walked off. Soon, the Corps were busy discussing the latest news and joking around. Dee watched them for a while, his social skills extremely rusty. Just being included at in this environment was more then enough to make him glad though. He gladly accepted his drink he ordered from Sonya as she passed by, sipping. It was certainly quite different as whiskeys go. Harsh, with little depth to it, it almost felt like it was actually moonshine, rather then whiskey. Dee guessed it probably started that way, and hadn't changed much. <br/>"Remember that time Higgins got stuck in the mines?" Sam asked<br/>"Do I?" Arlo said. "He spent a week yelling at me to replace the jetpacks with some dumb rope system. Setting up dozens of ropes on every floor of those ruins." He rubbed his face as Sam nodded<br/>"I can still hear him sometimes." She said, and put on nasal voice. "Arlo! This is a serious issue of safety. Arlo! Ropes never break, and 30 pullies a floor is easy maintain. Arlo! I won't take no for an answer!". Sam laughed, as Remington choked on his ale. Arlo buried his head in his arms <br/>"Don't remind me please Sam."�"Between us, I think he broke the jetpack hoping to score the commission of his rope idea. Didn't think he'd get stuck over night though." Remington said�"Oh for sure." Arlo agreed sitting back up. Sonya walked past once more, and started setting foods down on the table. �"Baked rice and chicken curry for Sam, Spicy and sour potato for Remington, and two orders of Spaghetti with hot sauce for Arlo and Dee, one with extra hot sauce just for you Arlo." Sonya set the plates down in front of them. "Do let me know if there's anything you need!" Dee watched her walk off, before turning to his spaghetti. Dee didn't each much in the way of spicy food normally, so he was looking forward to the change. Tucking in, he forked a good mouthful. Oh god that burned a little. He looked sideways at Arlo as all four of them tucked in. If Arlo could taste spice he wasn't showing it, happily shoveling the extra spicy pasta into his mouth. Determined to not look like a wuss in front of the Civil Corps, Dee reached for his drink. Taking a sip, the burn of the totally-not-just-moonshine did nothing to put out the gently building flames in his mouth. In fact they only fanned them. Dee covered his mouth with his hand and coughed into it, holding the table for support with his other. Oh god. He was so sweaty. Never take dinner advice from Arlo. His coughing only got worse, as the residual 'whiskey' made everything burn more. Arlo turned to him �"You okay Dee?" Arlo's question was only met by more coughing Sam got up, and returned with a glass of water. Dee gratefully accepted the water, and drank the whole glass. Oh god that was better. Dee cleared his throat, and turned to The others, trying to look suave and calm. �"I'm okay. Just choked a bit.". They didn't look convinced.�"Uh huh." Said Remington<br/>"Looks to me like the foods a bit hot for ya." Arlo said �"Rubbish!" Dee exclaimed. "I'm fine." �"Fine then," Arlo grinned "Let's see who can finish their spicy pasta first. Loser owes the victor a dinner!"</p><p>__________________________</p><p>The days passed, as Dee finished the bridge pieces. Wham! The hammer struck the final nail into place on the island shoreline. Amber island was finally accessible! The bridge was complete. Dee stood proudly, looking at his handiwork out in front of him. He knew the next step was to tell the Mayor that his commission was complete, so Dee set off looking for Gale. He started walking up the path to town, heading towards the Portian government building. The afternoon sun glared down on him, making the back of his neck tingle with heat. Jogging into Peach plaza, Dee could see a familiar red-head standing by. <br/>"Hey Arlo!" He spun around<br/>"Dee! How're you doing?"<br/>"Well, thank you. I finished the Amber island bridge, I'm going to let gale know now. But I guess you get to know first." Dee winked. Oh god why did he wink. "You can get a head start on organizing whatever Civil Corps need to do there."<br/>"Thank you for letting me know Dee, the Corps will be heading into that cave soon!" Dee walked off to the Portian government building and turned back to Arlo with a dramatic bow. "You are very welcome sir."<br/>__________________________</p><p>"The Mayor what?" Arlo asked, horrified. Dee had asked the Corps out to the Round Table that night, for that dinner he owed them. Well, owed Arlo, but Dee wasn't gonna ask him to dinner alone. <br/>"Yeah! I guess he liked my work on the bridge. So I'll be making and installing the battery for the haunted cave." Dee was so happy he got another town commission. On top of it he was able to take on guild work every day, and it was really looked like he would be able to support himself in Portia financially. He had savings for the first time ever. <br/>"There's no way you're going in there before it's been cleared out by the Corps and given the all-okay." Arlo said "We don't know what's in there. It could be filled with all kinds of monsters. You don't know how to fight properly, you can't last more than five seconds against any of us. What if you can't escape? What if I-we, the Civil Corps can't get to you quick enough?"<br/>"Arlo, the Mayor wouldn't send me if he didn't think I could handle it,"<br/>"The Mayor doesn't know what's in there. It'll only take two weeks to give the cave the all okay." <br/>"Or three." Remington chipped in "We've got a lead on the town thief at the old power station in town. Longer if the lead is bogus."<br/>"Arlo, that's nearly a whole season. I'm not waiting that long to finish this job. I'll be fine anyway! I've been learning to fight." <br/>"No Dee, I'm serious. As captain of the Civil Corps-" <br/>"Why don't you talk this out with the Major?" Dee cut across him "Alright?". Arlo opened his mouth for a second, before closing it. <br/>"Fine." He said, shoveling spaghetti into his mouth. A few minutes of silence surrounded the table, before Sam piped up with a funny story about Merlin loosing her glasses last week, breaking the tension. </p><p> </p><p>Dee wasn't gonna let Arlo stop him from installing that damned battery. It was Dee's job, and he'd be damned if he was gonna stand back and say no to work. Especially if it was because Arlo thought he was too weak to complete them. Dee had been so excited for the job, he had two furnaces running together to smelt the bronze he needed while they were at dinner. Getting back to his home late that night, Dee knew he had everything for the battery now. He'd make it now, and set off first thing tomorrow to install it in the cave. That way there was no way anyone could stop him. Grabbing the still warm bars, he approached his assembly station. </p><p> </p><p>It had taken him till the very latest hours of the night, but Dee had done it. He stuffed the battery in his bag, picking up some water and snacks at the same time. He had put spikes on his practice sword, after he couldn't get Arlo's voice out of his head last night 'You don't know how to fight properly,' Dee gritted his teeth, and stuffed some ointment in his pockets, just in case. 'You won't last more than five seconds' Bullshit, Dee would show him 'What if you can't escape? What if the Civil Corps can't get to you?' He set off, down the path from his workshop towards the shore line. He walked down, over the bridge, and into the cave. Okay, Snaillobs were okay. He could deal with with them easily enough. He shook his head. Did Arlo really think this was too much for him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door swung open, and Dee staggered out into the light "Dee! What are you doing here? …Is that blood?" Aw fuck, Dee didn't need Arlo too see him like this. Not after he'd warned him. Everything Dee had found in that cave had tried to kill him, and he was covered in blood. His injuries had been okay up till the end. Rat blood, his blood. Who knew where one started and the other ended now. Dee leaned on the door out of the caves he had opened, looking at the Civil corps in front of him. He struggled to keep himself upright as he felt the last injury the rat prince had left on him throb with each beat of his heart. Loosing blood. <br/>"I was fixing the cave power generator and…" Dee felt the world list to the side, and the grass came up to meet his head."Dee!"</p><p>Dee was warm. Was that a blue flag? No, it was too close. <br/>"We've got you." <br/>The voice sounded so far away. Dee trusted it. The world went black again. <br/>The sky was so bright. He could see tree tops<br/>"Oh my light!" <br/>Dirty ground… This was a path? <br/>"-ost blood-" <br/>He blacked out again<br/>"-table now!" <br/>Bright lights hurt Dee's eyes. He kept them shut</p><p>This time, dreams greeted him. He saw his mother sewing at the kitchen table.  A new pretty dress for him. He hated it. "When will you begin acting like other girls your age?" She asked him with a smile. "I love you, my darling little maker. But sometimes I feel you were meant to be born my son." She shook her head, the light of an afternoon sun catching her hair. The shade had always reminded him of the sky. "I'm sorry mother." Dee said. His voice was high, that of a young girls. The wrong voice. This was wrong. He was in the wrong body again. Dee felt panic begin to seize his body, his right side burning as he fell to the floor. "I'm sorry mother!" He yelled out, but looking up, she was gone. The warm daylight had turned to night. The dress was complete, and on the table. Dee felt the chill of a long empty house greet him, seeping into his bones. Dread. Loneliness. How long had his father been gone? When was the last time he saw his mothers grave? His breathing grew erratic. Dainty hands grabbed at his chest. His hands. Breasts took up space where they had once been cut away. His stomach pulsed with pain once more. He was stuck again. He was back to square one. Where was his father? Dee could no longer pull complete breaths, tears streaking down his face. Makeup came off as he wiped them away. His stomach grew cold. He pulled his knees into his chest and began rocking himself. Far too aware of the weight on his chest he thought he had gotten rid of. Of the pitch of his voice. Everything was dark again.</p><p>Dee sucked in one long, ragged breath. His fingers sunk into the ground. No. Not the ground. Blankets? He scrambled to bring a hand to his chest to check, to make sure. Flat. He exhaled. Even in the low light, he could tell his hands were calloused and strong. He felt… funny. Light. He didn't have a shirt on, his gut covered in bandages. Two long  and slightly faded surgery scars were visible on his chest. Looking up, he saw IV bags hung from poles around him. The world went dark once more. Arlo was going to be so angry.</p><p>"You had needed transfusions" Xu had told him that morning. Arlo blood was the nearest match. Arlo can come in, and seen Dee like that, and now his blood was pumping through Dee's veins. How strange to think that was even possible. Arlo had been there while Xu operated on Dee, having his blood drawn. Arlo had seen him shirtless now. There's no way he hadn't noticed Dee's previous surgery scars. Dee knew he wasn't alone in being like… this. Xu and the doctors in Barnarok, and Atara had told him he was normal. There were other people in the large cities like him. But not out here. Would Arlo know what the scars were? What Dee was? Would Dee have to explain to him? Ugh, this was not how Dee planned on coming out at all. Could he just.. Avoid Arlo? The Civil Corps were pretty much the only friends he had made so far in Portia. Fuuuuuck. </p><p>Dee hadn't needed to worry about meeting Arlo yet, as he was somewhat limited in mobility right now. He was stuck In a wheelchair, so as to not let Dee twist his main injury open. The Rat prince had done considerable tissue damage to the side of his waist, but hadn't hit anything important. The bruises, cuts, and scrapes he'd gotten in the rest of the cave system healed easily enough, the scabs now beginning to flake off, and the bruises a sickly yellow. <br/>Dee dawdled in the mornings, slowly making himself breakfast and tea, in place of his usual coffee. He ate at his table, rather then sprinting out the house. He took time to adjust his hat in the mirror. Clearly, it was just to take it easy on himself, he reasoned. Not because he was avoiding the people who would jog up the path past his house each morning.  That wasn't why he kept his curtains closed. Not that he could escape Arlo, in a way, as the blood that was running through his veins was a constant reminder he carried a piece of Arlo with him. A little piece of him was with Dee wherever he went. Xu said it would be 4-6 weeks till Dee's body replaced all the blood. He wheeled himself to the door, a couple simple crystal pendants on his lap. </p><p>The slope up to the town gate was the hardest stretch. As Dee pushed himself up, he could feel the exertion pulling at his wound. It got easier each day though, so that was something. Nora stood in Peach Plaza, taking down the Church store. She was a kind girl, Dee had spoken to her a couple times before he had rushed off into the cave. <br/>"Oh my Light!" Nora exclaimed, seeing Dee wheel his way up "I'd heard about what happened from Arlo, but I didn't realize you were in a wheelchair Dee! Do you need help getting around?" <br/>"No, thank you." Dee grimaced "I did this too myself. This is what happens when you don't listen to Arlo.".<br/>"Haha, you make it sound like he beat you up." Nora smiled at Dee. He chuckled <br/>"I guess it does. Gotta watch out for that man." Speaking of, he'd be walking by for his rounds soon. "I should carry on though, sorry Nora. Got to keep busy."<br/>"Of course!" Nora said "If you need anything, please let me know!"<br/>"Thank you." Dee replied, pushing himself towards the commerce guild. He didn't want anymore help. Emily had already dropped off food from Grandma Sofie, which was already far too much to do for him. He handed the pendants off, and looked at the commissions on the board. Nothing today that was appropriate for him while he was crippled. He sighed. Oh well, he had an appointment for a check up today anyway. Voices could be heard from the plaza, through the glass doors of the guild. Nora and Arlo. He couldn't make out the words, but he didn't want to pry anyway.  He pretended to continue looking over the commissions, waiting for the voices to stop. Eventually they died down, and Dee was free to wheel himself back home. Phyllis was meeting Dee there, and very kindly wheeling him up the numerous slopes up to the clinic. As much as he wished he could make his own way up the slopes, Dee knew it was too much. Thankfully, it was much easier to get down a hill then up one, but Dee still  had to make sure he didn't accidentally end up slipping past his home. No such issues today though, as he pushed the gates to his little house open. Maybe one day he'd be able to save enough to run renovations on it. Honestly, Dee had made more money then he ever thought possible as a builder in Portia. He already had a considerable sum of money he was going to send his Aunt Kendra. She hadn't asked him for it, but building paid him too well, and he was eternally grateful too her. Light knows what would have happened to him had she not been there when his father left. She'd also helped him afford his surgeries and hormones, when he was living pay- to pay. He could normally afford it all, just. But some months he fell just short. Aunt Kendra had done too much for him. </p><p>Somehow Phyllis pushed Dee up every single ramp to the clinic with ease. How she did so, he had no clue. The two made idle chit-chat as they traveled, discussing the local gossip. Well, Dee didn't know any gossip, so it was more Phyllis filling him in. Thankfully not to many people were walking about. Dee kicked a leg out as they reached the clinic doors, pushing the them open. Xu was there, he expected that. But why was Arlo here? "Oh, hey Arlo!" Phyllis said "Hopefully you're not injured too?"<br/>"Hey Phyllis. I'm just picking some supplied for the Corps." His eyes fell down to Dee. His jaw visibly clenched, and his tone turned a touch colder "Dee".<br/>"A-arlo."<br/>"Well, since I've got everything we need, I'll be off now. Thank you Xu." Dee felt like he should talk to Arlo. But he also wanted to do anything but that. Besides, now wasn't the time. Arlo walked towards the door, large crate of supplies in his arms. Phyllis had already started prepping things on the other side of the room with Doctor Xu, and Dee knew he should say something. Say something.<br/>"Arlo?" He asked quietly. The Captain stopped beside Dee, looking out the glass doors, and then down into his box. "I'm.. I'm sorry." He needed to ask Arlo how much he knew. Should he leave it? Dee didn't exactly owe Arlo an explanation, but he also felt he did.<br/>"Yeah, I am too." Arlo said, before moving on. Still not looking at Dee. His stomach fell to floor as the doors closed behind Arlo. Oh Peach, that went so badly. At the back of clinic Xu and Phyllis turned around, clearly not having heard the two of them, but ready to check Dee.</p><p> </p><p>It had taken weeks, but Dee finally stood up, out of bed. He winced slightly as he stretched. Lowering his hand down to his side, he ran his hand along the jagged scar on his waist. It had healed up for the most part, and Xu had finally agreed to let him walk around. Still nothing strenuous, but it was something. Dee figured he probably should face the rest of the world. The season was almost over.  He clothed himself, walking slowly. His legs hadn't seen much usage for a while now, and Dee could feel the effects. No matter, he'd be back to fighting fit soon enough. He brewed himself a cup of coffee, picking up the mug and slowly walking towards the commerce guild. He'd finally get Kendra's money to the harbor today. Closing his gate, Dee turned to walk up the path to Peach Plaza. Surely enough, the three Portian Civil Corps members were running down the path along with Paulie. <br/>"Dee!" Sam yelled. Dee weakly smiled in return <br/>"Hey," The group jogged towards him, slowing.<br/>"We were worried about you." Remington said. <br/>"I know, I'm sorry. I've learnt my lesson. I promise." He glanced up at Arlo.  The red head was merely looking at Dee, saying nothing. "Well, I uh. I'm going to the commission gui-"<br/>"But tiny builder! We must celebrate your manly escape from death!" Paulie yelled beside them. Dee kinda forgot he was there. "We will drink at the round table! Tonight. I will invite everyone to celebrate your most manly survival!"<br/>"Oh, I'm not really sure that's a good idea." Dee said. <br/>"Nonsense tiny builder! I will spread word and see you tonight!" and he jogged off. Bother. <br/>"I guess we'll be seeing you tonight then!" Sam said, smiling at Dee <br/>"I guess." Dee mumbled. He watched the group run off together, before slowly walking up the path too towards the commerce guild. Time to work. </p><p>Still unable to mine or fell trees, Dee took to simply picking up what he could to work on his commissions. He so desperately wanted to go back to his usual behavior of spending whole days in the ruins, and building more complex and larger items. But this was Dee's own fault. He had to accept that this was the consequences of his own actions. He bumped into a few people as he walked about. Oaks, Emily, Nora. All people who had been far too kind to him. As orange tones began to fill the sky, Dee looked up. People would be heading to the Round Table for dinner soon. To see him. He sighed, placing his tools down on his workbench. The walk was pleasantly quiet enough, as a few other people walked too the Round Table. Opening the doors to the establishment, Dee was surprised again by the noise. Most of the town was here! Gale sat with Russo, Ginger, and Gust at a table. Antoine, Sonya, Albert, Emily, and Oaks were at another. Xu and Phyllis were sat together, though Phyllis was talking to Sam at the next table. Shit. Sam was with Remington and Arlo. Why couldn't Arlo have just skipped? There were plenty of other portians around. Mei, Petra, some of the Hulus, Paulie -because how could he miss an event he organized? And Presley were all milling around. Many other people weren't in Dee's eyeline. <br/>"Dee!" Sonya yelled out. Dee could feel a room of eyes turn to him as he walked forward to the bar, asking Django for the alcohol he made, that barely passed for whiskey. He reached into his pocket to pay, but Django laughed as he did so <br/>"You don't pay tonight. Got to reward your knightly spirit somehow!" <br/>"Oh.…"Dee said "Thank you Django. Though I wouldn't call my stupidity a knightly spirit."<br/>"Nonsense! A knight sees their charges through to the end! Yee-haw! Anyway, go sit and chat with everyone. They've all been asking about you since your trip to the haunted caves. Just let me know what you're eating tonight." <br/>"I will. Thank you Django." <br/>Dee spent hours talking to Emily and Sonya's table. Albert desperately trying to coax some epic story out of Dee, which he wasn't going to give the man. Oaks asked to see Dee's scars, only for Emily to gently whisper something in his ear. He quickly apologized, though Dee didn't mind. Sonya assured him she was still working, but taking the night easy if Dee wanted to order food. Antione seemed distracted the whole time, staring at someone the next table over. He changed tables as the group moved, sitting with Gale's family. Gust seemed ambivalent on the whole celebratory evening, though he told Dee he was glad he wasn't dead. Russo tried to tell Dee about the old incident that closed off the cave, only for Gale to cut him off. Ginger just quietly watched, asking the occasional question. Dee liked her. He'd never had siblings, but he felt a instinctive brotherly need to protect her. His old dresses probably would have suited her style too. His mother would have adored her. Dee had no problems telling Ginger what happened in the caves, the rest of the table listening. Gale would have had a Civil Corps report, so would have already known most of the details, but he seemed to listen in anyway. Dee felt a tap on the shoulder. Looking up, it Sam stood next too him. <br/>"We noticed you hadn't eaten yet. The Corps were wondering if you wanted to eat with us."<br/>"Oh... Sure!" Dee tried to sound enthusiastic as he glanced across to the other table, where Remington was looking at them, and Arlo was staring at his own whiskey glass<br/>"Sorry to steal him!" Sam said to the table <br/>"No, no, that's quite alright. We've taken enough of Dee's time already. Though I'd like to talk to you tomorrow Dee!"<br/>"Sure thing Mayor." And he had been whisked away. Dee was sat next to Arlo again. Sam and Remington sat opposite them, all four looking at menus. Dee ordered creamy pasta with bacon, deciding it sounded particularly not spicy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>